ygodressingroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Apus
Apus, also known as Yuusei Fudo, is a macaroni penguin who lives in the DR. He is easily distinguished as Yuusei due to the Yuusei-esque colors in his head feathers, as well as his criminal marker and the mark on his chest, which is just like the logo on the average human Yuusei's quintessential shirt. Unfortunately, he is also the source of a running joke among most of the 5D's cast and even some people outside of it; as many of them have never seen or even heard of what a penguin is, he is constantly belittled and called a toy by people he considers his friends back home. Biography Before the Dressing Room Yuusei's pre-Dressing Room background is remarkably similar to that of the canon Yuusei, with several very important exceptions: *Neo Domino is a hidden Antarctic penguin city, as is Satellite. All of the buildings are made of ice and snow, though recently there have been some myserious building collapses. *All of the main characters are varying species of penguin - Jack Atlas, for example, is aptly a King penguin. *The Five Dragons are the Five Penguins, Yuusei's card being Stardust Penguin. Together the Signers can summon the Crimson Penguin. (The Dark Signers all summon the same Earthbound Gods as in canon, and as before, the curse of the Dark Signers was brought back from Peru by Rudger to the city.) In terms of events, this Yuusei's timline diverges from the otherwise canon universe when he ends up in his first riding duel with Kiryu. After challenging him to a duel, Kiryu drives far out of the city before initiating the duel, away from where anyone can interfere or help, and in the end, as before, Yuusei is badly injured before the duel can finish by a piece of his bike. He lays there in agony for many hours before passing out, believing he would die. When he wakes up, however, he finds himself bandaged and inside a cage. He comes to find out that the ones responsible for his rescue/capture are, in fact, humans, considered to be rare mythical creatures by the penguin people. Yuusei is horrified to learn that humans overrun the entire globe beyond his home and that they consider him little more than an animal to be studied and tested. They also try to take his deck in order to study what he does with it and how he could have possibly gotten it, until Yuusei bites one of the humans. He eventually comes to greatly dislike humans, believing them to be the reason all of the strange happenings have been occurring in his home. Eventually Yuusei ends up in the San Diego Zoo, which he immediately starts an attempt to escape from. He manages to get out of the penguin enclosure when he finds himself in the unfamiliar hallways of the Dressing Room. The Dressing Room Yuusei was shocked upon his arrival to find out that not only has he ended up in a place with more humans, but that many of these humans are versions of his friends and allies from home - many, even a few versions of himself, who believe him a simple animal or, in a running joke, an animated toy. As a result, he has become even more frustrated in his dealings with humans. He was eventually found by Necrofear and as customary given the nametag of the constellation Apus. In the short time he has been in the Dressing Room, he's managed to bite people, including Orion, frighten Lyra, build a D-Wheel for himself and find his only real friend in the Dressing Room, Musca. Random Facts None at the present. Category:Individual Characters Category:Fudou Yuusei